


glitter in the dark

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Author Projecting onto Vinsmoke Sanji, Crossdressing, Feels, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Usopp is silent for once, and it's worse than anything else he could be.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 43





	glitter in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

Usopp’s silence is worse than laughter or shocked babble. Sanji wracks his mind for some logical excuse, which he shouldn't _have_ to. Wearing these makes him feel better, and Ivankov would slaughter him for casually tossing aside the generously gifted clothing. Ivankov will force him into unrelenting training for the small hole forming in the hem, something he's already poured sadness into when he cooked sorry desserts. 

Usopp reaches for him, and he locks his knees together; he won't back into the wall and betray the careful trust between them. Usopp touches him, the hem, gentle. 

“I can fix this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again watching Holes and sobbing over Sam while projecting my dysphoria onto Sanji. Don't really have much in the way of spoons for writing, but appreciate every single bookmark/comment/kudos.


End file.
